Lily
by acci0tardis
Summary: A story following Harry and Ginny whilst Ginny is pregnant with Lily, finishing in Ginny's birth. Similar to my story Rose and hopefully in keeping with that story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks again for doing this," Ginny said, prising her eighteen month old son, Albus, away from her and passing him to her mother.

"It's fine, dear," Molly said, lifting Albus onto her hip and shifting his weight slightly into a more comfortable position. "It's important for the two of you to get away. Why, if I hadn't picked you lot off to Aunt Muriel's for a weekend every now and then when you were younger, I think your father and I would have gone insane."

Ginny smiled. "Well, thank you so much, we really appreciate it." She allowed her mother to kiss her on the cheek and then pressed a kiss to Albus' forehead before crouching down to say goodbye to James, who was standing obediently at her feet.

Ginny lifted the suitcase onto the bed and unzipped it, looking at the piles of clothing on her bed. With a wave of her wand, the clothes, books and toiletries she had packed arranged themselves in the suitcase.

"Crap," Ginny murmured. The clothes were still bulging over the top of the case. Her mother or Hermione would have been able to do a better job, she was sure. As it was, Ginny pressed the clothes down and, after some pushing, she managed to close the case.

She guided the suitcase down the stairs and left it next to the front door. She walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, grabbing a magazine from the coffee table, she began to flick through it.

"Okay," Harry's voice came from the hallway. Jumping up, Ginny went to greet him. "Let the weekend begin!"

Ginny watched in amusement as he pulled off his cloak and threw it on the banister, then kicked off his shoes.

"So," He said, taking her forearms in his hands and pulling her close to him. "How're the kids?"

"They're fine," Ginny said quietly. "But... let's not talk about the kids."

"No," Harry said, leaning in to kiss her. "Let's have this weekend just be about me and you, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ginny whispered, reaching up to kiss him.

Harry flung the suitcase onto the floor and dived onto the bed. "This is posh," He said, looking around the hotel room. "Can we afford this?"

"Harry, they gave you enough money when you defeated Voldemort to last a lifetime of luxuries, you know that," Ginny rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her.

"So," Harry said. "No kids."

"No kids," Ginny grinned, taking off her shoes and kneeling on the bed, leaning over to kiss him. He moved his hands onto her back but she pulled away.

"Two minutes," She said, grabbing her bag and ducking into the bathroom.

Harry grinned, throwing his coat across the room and lying back on the bed, resting his head on his arms. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering how Molly and Arthur were coping with James and Albus back at the Burrow. He did not doubt their capability, but he was beginning to wonder if they were physically fit enough to look after toddlers for more than a few hours at a time – they weren't getting any younger.

Any concern for his parents-in-law immediately left his mind when Ginny walked back into the room. She had changed from the jumper and jeans that she wore around the house to a thin, black dress that Harry hadn't seen her in since before James was born.

"Wow," He said, making a conscious effort to keep his mouth from dropping open. "You look... phenomenal."

Ginny smiled in satisfaction. In truth, she felt less than happy in this dress. She hadn't been confident about her body since she had fallen pregnant with Albus, and it had taken a lot of courage for her to push past her insecurities and put the dress on tonight.

But as Harry got up onto his knees and moved towards Ginny, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her towards the bed, as he moved a hand through her hair and pressed his lips to hers, Ginny felt all her insecurities melt away. All that mattered was the two of them, here and now. She smiled against his lips as she fell forwards onto the bed. Soon enough, Harry was lifting the uncomfortable dress over her head and the material was soon left forgotten about on the floor of the hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter's really short, it's just the idea that each chapter will be about a different event, and so some will be much longer than others :) Hope you like it!**_

Ginny stood in the doorway to the living room, watching as Harry made rings of coloured smoke erupt from his wand, much to James and Albus' amazement. She stepped into the room and scooped Albus up into her arms, sitting down on the sofa next to James.

She sat in silence for a moment, smiling as James and Albus clapped enthusiastically, absentmindedly stroking Albus' hair. After a while, she looked up at the clock on the mantelpiece.

"Come on guys," She said. "Time for bed."

"No, no, no!" James protested.

"Mummy's right, James," Harry said. He stood up and stuck his wand in his pocket, then hoisted James onto his lap and carried him up the stairs with Ginny and Albus following behind him.

"We've got to get Albus out of that routine," Harry said later, as he and Ginny lay in bed. "If we can get him to have a nap straight after lunch, then –"

He was cut off by Ginny placing a firm kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked, slightly breathless, as he broke away.

"Just wanted to kiss my husband," Ginny said nonchalantly. "Problem?"

"Gin," Harry said, nudging her leg with his. "What was that for?"

Ginny rolled over onto her side and lifted herself up onto one elbow. "I'm pregnant."

Harry gaped at her. "Really?"

"No, pretend," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Yes really."

"Gin, that's – that's," Deciding he couldn't find the words to express how he was feeling, he rolled over so he was leaning over her and planted a kiss on her lips. Ginny laughed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

"How long?" Harry asked later in the night. "How far along, I mean."

"About a month," Ginny said. "I need to book an appointment at St Mungo's, but I didn't want to do anything until I'd told you."

"Book one tomorrow," Harry yawned. "When do we tell the boys?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny said, chewing her lip. "I'd happily tell them now, I just don't want what happened to Bill and Fleur to happen to us."

Harry chuckled. Fleur had only been a couple of weeks pregnant with Dominique when Victoire had shouted out that "there was a baby in Mummy's tummy" over dinner at the Burrow one Sunday. It had given Fleur a lot of unwanted attention, and Molly had been devastated that Bill hadn't told her straight away.

"Well, Al can't talk properly," Harry pointed out. "And I'm sure James wouldn't say anything if we told him not to..."

"We'll see," Ginny said, kissing him before rolling over and pulling the duvet tight around her.


End file.
